


It's Not Goodbye--It's See You Later

by Right___Meow



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends Parting Ways, Fist bumps, Fluff and Angst, Happy birthday Raquel!! :3, I hope this gives you all the feels X3, LOVE YOU SO MUCH BBY!!!!, M/M, Post-Canon, Will be the death of me XD, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The instant their fists collided, a familiar sense of warmth, understanding, passion, loyalty, and unfaltering trust swept through the unbreakable pair.</p><p>No matter how many times the two engaged in their long-time tradition and childish habit, the feelings were always the same—the sentiments always resonated between the two without waver or conflict.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>I trust you.  I believe in you.  I’ll continue to support you.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <strong>I’ll wait for you to come back.</strong><br/>  </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Goodbye--It's See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this little one-shot in honor of my dear friend Raquel AKA hailsousuke's birthday :3 She is such a beautiful person, inside and out, and has shared many smiles, tears, and laughs with me, that I will be forever grateful to call someone as wonderful as her a friend :)
> 
> I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BBY!!!
> 
> Also, this fic was loosely inspired by a real life incident between Raquel and I, where we fist-bumped goodbye outside of Grand Central Station when we had to part ways because I had to head to the airport XD Two police officers watched the whole thing and laughed at us because Raquel screamed and almost started crying because of the intensity of the feels XD LMAO!!! So that happened...

“You sure you won’t forget to write this time?” A taunting smirk stretched along Sousuke’s lips as he prepared to say goodbye to his closest friend and companion.

“Tch, shut up…” Rin bashfully turned his head aside, mentally scolding himself for being unable to suppress the growing blush that crept along his well-defined cheeks. “Just make sure to stick with your physical therapy so you can hurry up and join me.”

Sousuke’s eyes filled with remorse—his face softening slightly. “Rin…” 

The sorrow and hint of pity in Sousuke’s voice resonated throughout Rin’s being—causing the full-weight of Sousuke’s improbable recovery to fall heavy on his heart.

It aggravated Rin how quickly Sousuke had been to subtly caution him against getting his hopes up—had Sousuke truly let go of on any prospect of returning to the world of competitive swimming? Of returning to Rin’s side?

Selfishly, he still wasn’t ready to accept the cruel and palpable tangibility of Sousuke’s shoulder and dream being permanently damaged beyond repair.

After all, not once had Rin ever expected to stand on the international stage without Sousuke standing right there next to him. Sousuke had always been his support—his rock—the constant force that always encouraged and pushed him towards becoming a better, stronger version of himself.

And what could Rin say in return? He had unknowingly abandoned Sousuke when he needed Rin the most—he had left Sousuke to deal with the upset over his shoulder and entire swimming career alone.

And while he knew Sousuke had never—and would never—hold that against him, Rin couldn’t let himself off the hook so easily. He knew once he hit his wall in Australia that he slowly began to distance himself from the people he cared about—his letters to Sousuke had dropped from once a week, to once a month, to not at all. 

Rin knew that he had deeply hurt his best friend by abruptly ending any form of communication between the two. It was understandable why he had expressed to Rin years later how he had felt abandoned and no longer needed once Rin had entered a new domain and playing field of prospective swimmers. Still, despite having felt thrown aside, Sousuke had forgiven Rin without any sign of bitterness or hesitation the instant he learned of the true nature and reason behind Rin’s sudden halt in communication.

After Rin’s return from Australia, and his unexpected reunion with Sousuke, he vowed to never again let Sousuke feel that overwhelming sense of isolation and abandonment again. He swore to stand by Sousuke’s side through thick and thin—regardless of whether or not they were 100 miles, or 100,000 miles apart.

They would always be a team. They would always be best friends.

They would always carry a part of each other in their hearts.

“Look…just promise me you won’t get lost on your way home, okay? If you start to get confused, just pull out the map I drew you and it should get you home alright…but just to play it safe, text me once you make it back, yeah?” Rin lifted his head to meet Sousuke’s attentive, and affectionate gaze.

Rin never fully understood how or why Sousuke was capable of looking upon him with such vigilance and endearment—appearing as if he would willingly lay down his own life at any given moment in order to protect his beloved best friend. 

Rin’s brow furrowed at the intimate expression on Sousuke’s face. He hated being treated like a porcelain doll—despite what Sousuke thought, Rin wouldn’t fall or break under the pressure of competitive swimming so easily.

Not anymore.

Not when he had someone as loyal and supportive as Sousuke rooting for him every step of the way…

“Yeah yeah, I hear ya.” Sousuke scratched at the back of his neck, pretending to feel bothered by Rin’s concern over his directionally-challenged reputation—though deep down, it filled his heart with warmth to know that his best friend had gone out of his way to draw out a map in hopes of keeping him from getting lost amongst the busy, bustling streets of Japan. 

“I’ll be fine. You just make sure to catch your flight on time. Let me know when you get back to Australia, okay?”

A gentle smile tugged at the corners of Rin’s lips—his eyes softening under the watchful gaze of his best friend. “I will.”

Sousuke allowed himself to smile— _really_ smile—for the first time since they had started their goodbye. Before he had time to process his actions, his body memory took over as his arm extended towards Rin, before his hand curled into a tight fist.

Rin briefly stared at Sousuke’s enclosed hand before an excited, boyish grin stretched along his cheeks and revealed the sharp edges of his pearly-white teeth. Without hesitation, Rin clenched his fist and extended his arm outwards to meet Sousuke’s.

The instant their fists collided, a familiar sense of warmth, understanding, passion, loyalty, and unfaltering trust swept through the unbreakable pair.

No matter how many times the two engaged in their long-time tradition and childish habit, the feelings were always the same—the sentiments always resonated between the two without waver or conflict.

_I trust you. I believe in you. I’ll continue to support you._

_**I’ll wait for you to come back.** _

The speakers at the station announced the train’s departure to the airport, causing the red-head to reluctantly allow his hand to drop back to his side, before turning towards his gate.

“See you around, Sousuke.” The red-head turned his head to flash one final, affectionate glance towards his lifelong partner and friend.

“Until next time, Rin.” Sousuke couldn’t resist the goofy grin that stretched along his firm lips as he watched a spark of deep adoration dance across Rin’s captivating reddish hues.

Before another blush could resurface and give away Rin’s true feelings, he swiftly turned on his heels and maneuvered his way through the busy crowd to his gate.

Sousuke watched on with pride, as he reflected on how much progress his best friend had made in turning his dream into a reality—and the type of man he had become in the process.

Sousuke couldn’t fathom what he could have possibly done to receive such an amazing blessing and gift in his life, but he would be sure to cherish his friendship with Rin until he took his last breath.

The familiar ache that always resulted from watching Rin’s retreating figure forced its way into the back of Sousuke’s throat—threatening to choke his breathing.

Still, the loving warmth of Rin’s final gaze towards his direction stirred a fluttering sense of hope to ignite in his heart.

_Perhaps one day, Rin, I’ll be able to give you a good enough reason to stay by my side…_

After the station’s speakers announced Rin’s train’s final departure, a melancholic tune filled the void Rin’s comforting, familiar voice had filled just moments before.

__**What’s reflected in your eyes is the reason that motivates you**  
To go to a world that’s closing off for me  
On the path leading to a new found hope  
Please tell me what you see, I’m sure it’s the same scenery  
The summer reflecting in my eyes 

A pained smile spread along Sousuke’s lips as he listened to the song’s words.

_But until then, I’ll do whatever it takes to help make your dream a reality._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure many of you realized it, but the song playing at the train station was indeed Sousuke's character song X3 UGH it gives me so many feels!! XD
> 
> Anyways, if you want to listen to it and become serenaded by Sousuke's smooth, melodic voice, while also drowning in tears, you can find it here :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKdxBZL66Tw
> 
> <333


End file.
